


Nothing like a happy end

by fannyfieser



Category: Celebrities - Fandom, Cherik - Fandom, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), fassavoy - Fandom, mcbender - Fandom
Genre: Bromance, Drama & Romance, Friendship, Romance, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannyfieser/pseuds/fannyfieser
Summary: James is completely down because of his divorce from Anne-Marie. It takes a certain person to lift his spirits...





	Nothing like a happy end

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reader! I'm glad you're going to read my story! Please excuse my English, it's not too good since it's not my first language. However, I hope you'll like my story and feel free to leave a comment! Enjoy!

Nothing like a happy end

The penetrant smell of alcohol and smoke reached his nostrils as he looked out for James. He just couldn’t find him in this crowded bar. Suddenly he remembered. James didn’t look like James anymore. Since they would start filming their new movie tomorrow, he had surely already shaven his head. Anyway, a whole amount of time had passed since they last saw each other. James must have gone through a hard time, he thought. The press tour for their former movie had ended almost two years ago and in those two years James divorced from his wife, moved out of his home and had to leave his son with his ex. So he wasn’t too taken aback to find a bald shaven James looking extremly exhausted and tired, lingering in the back of the bar watching the other cast members as they danced happily. They didn’t even notice him. James, on the other hand, had focused his sad eyes on him, winding his way through the people who celebrated the end of the summer term. When he reached the table next to which James had sat, James got up and greeted him with a friendly clap on the shoulder. Just then he realized how much James had actually changed. His bright blue eyes had turned grey-ish, he was so skinny that you could tell where each of his bones were even though he wore shirt and sweater, and he looked at least fifteen years older. James seemed weak. He felt guilty he hadn’t kept in contact with him since their last comic con, just after the premiere of their last movie.

„How’s life, mate?“, he asked James.  
„Well, you know, I’ve been going through a quite tumultuous time, actually. Haven’t seen Brendan since last Christmas.“  
„I’m sorry. I heard about it. When did you get the divorce? One and a half years ago?“  
„Yeah, approximately. Been living out of my luggage since then...“  
„You do look pretty shabby. For how long haven’t you been eating?“  
„What? I haven’t been not eating!“  
„C’mon James, kid somebody else! You think I’m blind? You look like a skeleton!“  
„Alright, well, I haven’t been not eating. Just not too much...“ Suddenly James eyes filled with tears. He quickly wiped them away and tried to smile, but it wouldn’t work. Micheal reacted fast, embraced James and shuddered. He could hug him just by putting one arm around him. It did feel different, hugging him. Not only that he was slimmer than ever, but his bald head felt strange as well.  
„Listen, James, you’ve got to stop that, you hear me? You’re going to faint if you don’t stop that strange diet of yours immediately, alright?“  
„Hey, Michael, why didn’t you come and say hi to us? We’re having a blast over here!“, Jen interrupted their intense conversation. As soon as Jen came across, James had straightened up so she wouldn’t notice his way too slim figure.  
„Oh, uhm, I just arrived and was about to greet you!..“, Micheal answered quickly  
„Look, James and I want to discuss a scene for tomorrow so I think we’ll just leave“, he continued.  
„Oh, alright, ‚ ’till tomorrow then, guys!“, Jen yelled over the music and danced off to their fellow cast members.

„Thanks, mate...“, James said gratefully and sunk back in as Jen disappeared.  
„No big deal, really. Let’s get out of here, shall we?“  
„Yeah, I’ll just grab my leather jacket and then I’m ready, ok?“  
„Sure, I’ll wait by the door“

„Got everything“, James said as he appeared in the doorframe. They escaped through the backdoor of the bar to circumvent the paparazzi. Soon, they had reached the silent streets of London and slowed down.  
„Look, James, you’ve changed. And not only I will notice that. Jen and the others will notice as well, at least as soon as they are sober again. You look as if you were fifty years old and shipwrecked. You can’t continue like that.“, Micheal started the conversation.

As Micheal fell into his hotel bed that night, he was worried. James had told him that he’d been living in hotel rooms ever since his divorce from his wive. He had worked all the time and had seen his son Brendan three times in the past two years. „He is the thing that matters the most to me. It kills me that I see him that rarely“, he had said. He had become so unhappy that he stopped eating, only ate one meal a day at most. His life had consisted of work. The only time he had felt slightly alive or himself was when he had been with his son. He had broken up the contact with all of his friends and had been leading a withdrawn life, far away from paparazzi and the spotlight.

When Michael entered the set the next day, everyone had already arrived. Well, everybody except James. They started their first meeting without him and were already halfway through it when James stumbled into the room.  
„Sorry, my clock didn’t ring“, he muttered as he made his way to his setchair. The whole cast and crew were slightly taken aback. They didn’t know James like that. They knew James as a bright, muscular guy with these amazing blue eyes who was always on time and motivated as hell. With his bald head, the slim figure and the old, sad and tired eyes he looked only like a shadow of himself. After a second of shock and consternation, the cast pulled it together and tried to act as natural as they could.  
The first scene to shoot was with James and the younger students, so Micheal decided to watch them as they started filming.

„What the F**k is going on with James? Is he ill? He looks as if he was about to faint any minute!“, Jen interrupted his thoughts  
„He’s gone through quite some time, this one... You know about his divorce? He’s seen his son only three times in the past two years. Has stopped eating. Lost over 20kg...“  
„Shit, I totally forgot to write him after I read about that in the papers. Shit! Micheal, we gotta do something about him. Everybody noticed that he isn’t himself anymore.“  
„Yeah, I’ll think about something to do. You think as well? Just don’t go to him and ask him „What’s wrong with you?“, alright?“  
„Right.“  
After the shoot Micheal wanted James to stay with the others and talk a little but he refused, went straight to his trailer and locked the door.

As the day drew to a close an idea came to Micheal. He would surprise James with bringing him dinner, which they could eat outside of his trailer  
„James! James, I know that you’re in there! Open the door now!“, Micheal screamed  
After a minute, the door opened for a gap.  
„C’mon, man, I brought dinner and you won’t refuse. Let’s sit outside your trailer, the others have gone out.“  
It took Micheal quite some time to convince James but eventually, they sat outside, the last rays of sunshine prickling over their faces. They talked about this and that, neither about James problems nor about his divorce or anything else dangerous, as they enjoyed their chinese takeaway noodles.  
For the first time since Michael had met James again, he saw something else than coolness, weakness and exhaustion in him. He saw a flicker of life in his eyes.  
Even James felt slightly better after this dinner with his old friend, although he loathed eating. As the sun dawned Micheal returned to his Trailer to get some sleep. James did so as well only that he laid awake for hours. It’s been some time since he had last talked to a friend like Micheal. But it helped. He should have done that earlier. Should not have gone in those bars and should have avoided to become drunk. But that was years ago. Shortly after the divorce from Anne. He had tried to find a way to drown the pain. When he had realized that that was probably not the best idea he had stopped drinking but with that, eating as well. He had started to destroy himself. 

The next morning Micheal got up early in order to wake up James and get him some breakfast. He didn’t want him to be late again. In the past night he had made a decision, he would make James eat again, get back his body, the bright blue eyes, his life (at least what was left of it) and even his hair if necessary.  
So he went to the buffet, grabbed some sandwiches and coffee and knocked at James trailerdoor. Like the evening before, it took James some minutes to answer.  
„What the hell..? How late is it?“, James mumbled sleepily  
„Late enough but not too late. I got you breakfast!“, Micheal answered cheerfully  
He watched James as he got dressed and made sure he ate the whole breakfast, then, with coffee in the one hand script in the other they both entered set. James was the first one to shoot so Micheal sat and watched. After some time, Jen came over and sat beside him.  
„How’s he doin’? He does look slightly better than yesterday. And he’s on time?“, she asked  
„I do not know how he’s doing. He barely says anything. I woke him to make sure he’s on time, got him breakfast.“  
„You didn’t do too bad. His eyes aren’t all grey anymore, are they?“  
„Yeah, well, if you think so... Listen, would you do me a favour? I’m shooting during lunchtime so could you go and grab some lunch with him? I don’t want him to skip a meal and he won’t go and get some by himself.“  
„Sure, it’s gonna be fun.“, Jen said sarcastically

Micheal wasn’t sure wether she would do it, but as he finished his scene he saw both of them, slices of pizza in their hands, returning to set.  
„Do you think that’s an appropriate lunch for a thirty-eight year old?“, Micheal joked when James was distrakted  
„Why, what’s wrong with pizza?!“, Jen asked in shock

Micheal and James left set just after six o’clock.  
„Why don’t we go out tonight? Have a picknick in Hyde Park?“, Micheal asked  
„What about the paparazzi?“  
„Don’t you worry- they won’t recognise you anyway. You don’t look anything like yourself. And as for me, I’m just gonna wear sunglasses and it’s gonna be fine. Pick you up at seven?“  
„I don’t know... I don’t really want to...“  
„Oh c’mon. Don’t act like you’re fifty! Even though you look like that...“  
„Obviously I don’t have any other chance so...“  
„Great! See you“

Half an hour later Micheal and James were on their way to the underground, since they wanted to attract as little attention as possible.  
„So why did you two seperate?“, Micheal asked carefully as they lay on the warm grass.  
„Anne. She has a new one. Cheated on me and after I found out, she wanted to get the divorce. Then she earned sole custody because of my job. Threw me out of our house. Forbade me to see Brendan. After some time I thought that I probably didn’t love her anymore, anyway.“  
„I’m sorry...“  
„Oh it’s alright. I can deal with it.“  
„No, you can’t! Look at you!“  
„Ok, maybe I can’t“  
„Do you have a plan for the future? I mean after that?“  
„I didn’t think about that, to be honest... Return to my hotelroom and wait for the next job offer, I guess“

That evening, Micheal did a call.  
„Hello? Is it Miss Duff?“  
„Yes, it is“  
„Oh hello, how nice to hear you. My name is Micheal Fassbender and I’ve got to talk to you about something.“

„Yes, yes he really has changed. I promise, in two weeks he’ll completely be able to take Brendan for a walk. And I’m coming with him so everything is going to be fine.“  
„If you think so...“  
„Yes, I do. Thanks, Miss Duff! See you in two weeks“

The third day of shooting started just like the former one. Micheal got up and ready, grabbed breakfast and woke James. Only that this time Micheal had to tell James something. He told James that he spoke to Anne and that she had allowed James to take Brendan for a walk, if he was accopanied by Micheal. But only under one condition: he had to become himself again. James couldn’t believe his luck and was incredibly grateful.

The next days passed in a rush but James did everything to get into shape. By his behaviour you could tell how important it was for him to see his son. He ate regularly, worked hard and between the filming he trained, in order to become that muscular guy he had once been, again. You rarely caught a glimpse of him because he was always busy. Also, his eyes had slowly but surely started to turn blue again.

One day, when there were seven days to go, Micheal watched James shooting a scene. You could see that even his acting skills had improved since the first day of filming.  
„He’s doing well, isn’t he? What did you do to him? Even the others have noticed that he’s getting back into shape, again.“, Jen asked  
„I talked to his Ex, told her how terrible James is doing. How much he misses Brendan. So he’s going to see Brendan in a few days. He wants to be his daddy not a skeleton.“  
„Good point. The only thing I’m asking myself is: why are you doing this for him?“  
„You know, I would do that for any of you...“

 

The next day started different from the others. This time, it wasn’t Micheal who woke James.  
„Micheal, you have to get up! Come on, I got us breakfast“, James yelled, standing outside of Michaels trailer. When Micheal opened the door, he was pretty taken aback. But not in a bad way like two weeks ago. No, James looked quite good, standing there in the bright sunlight, smirking with his head freshly shaven. Well, not like the old James, still slim and looking at least five years older than he actually was, but way better than in the bar.  
„So what about a quick run?“, James asked. Micheal agreed and they did a few sprints. For the first time ever James was faster than Micheal.  
They ate breakfast fast and started shooting. Their first scene together. Something special. Everything went well and they had a good time.  
„You know it’s only one week to go?“, Micheal asked during lunchbreak  
„Yes, I know...“James answered nervously  
„Nervous?“  
„Quite“  
„It’s gonna be fine“  
„Yeah, I guess. Or rather hope...“  
„So do I. By the way, the others go out tonight. You want to join in?“  
„No, I don’t think so... You know, my relationship with alcohol is not the best“  
„Oh come on, it’s gonna be fine. I’ll take care that you don’t drink too much. Also, tomorrow is your day off.“  
„Alright“

They went to the bar they had been the first night as well and even James had fun, or at least he acted as if.  
Micheal was just getting them drinks when Nick appeared next to him.  
„Jen told me what you do for James. That’s really nice of you, you know?“  
„Yeah, well I just couldn’t stand seeing him like that. But he’s getting better. He’s already gained weight and is working out and-“  
„Micheal, it’s alright. I can see that he’s improving. I mean, look at him!“  
Micheal glanced over the dancefloor to see James dancing and looking pretty happy.  
„But why are you doing this? Jen told me that you said you would do that for all of us but you’re putting so much effort in it“  
„Well, I guess I just like him... I mean we’ve known each other for seven years so...“  
„Micheal? I think he likes you too. I don’t think that he’d want to spend so much time with any other cast member.“  
„Honestly?“  
„Of course“

The days passed and suddenly, there was only one day left until James would finally see his son again. Micheal decided to take James for a walk and talk to him.  
„Ready for tomorrow?“, he asked  
„I don’t know...“, he answered unsure  
„Look, let’s see what you’ve achieved in the past two weeks. You ate. You worked out. You improved acting. You look 90 percent like yourself again. You’ve got blue eyes! So why shouldn’t you be ready?“  
„Ok, then I’m just nervous“  
„Yeah. But forget about that. Just look forward!“  
„Thanks, Micheal. Thanks for believing in me. Thanks for challenging me. Thanks for calling my Ex. That night, in the bar. I was about to commit suicide. But then you came and gave me a reason to live“  
„Really?“  
„Sure. My son“  
Micheal felt his heart broken. He thought he was his reason to live...  
They returned to the trailerpark, bid each other goodnight and went to bed.

You could smell the scent of excitement in the air as the cast and crew awoke the next morning. Only the dumpest ones hadn’t realized what day it was. Jen got up extra early to wake James and support him by choosing his clothes.  
Half an hour later, James stepped out of his trailer, looking handsome. He wore a tight but not too tight fitting blue trouser to a white long sleeved shirt. The soft brown leather of his jacket was the same as the one of his shoes. His head and beard were clean shaven and his bright blue eyes were filled with excitement. He looked slim, but healthy.  
Jen had done a great job.  
Even the other cast members noticed James physical change and complimented him on that. James himself seemed shy and slightly ashamed of the attention his appearance attracted. He gratefully greeted Micheal who had led the cab to their trailers. Both of them got in and the cab drove away. Micheal was not nervous but curious how James would react if he had to pick up his son at his former home.  
„James? What if I pick Brendan up and you wait in the cab?“, Micheal asked  
„Yeah that’s probably better, I guess...“  
„If everything goes well and you feel ready we could bring him back to her, together, ok?“  
„Alright“  
So Micheal got out of the cab, crossed the street and rang the bell. A mid-aged women opened the door. Behind her was a wide hallway with toys spread all over the floor.  
„Hi I’m Micheal. I’m here to pick up Brendan. James is waiting in the cab, just to avoid complications...“  
„Yeah, right then. Brendaaannn!“, she yelled. Soon, a little boy, approximately seven years old, with short curls in the colour of his fathers hair, appeared in the hallway. Miss Duff dressed him quickly with sweater and cap and said „He has to be back in five hours, right?“  
„I understand. Goodbye then. Do you want to come with me Brendan?“  
The boy was a bit curious at first but when he saw his father leaning outside the cab, eyes fixed on the door, he started running. James spread out his arms and Brendan ran straight into them. He hugged him tightly and burried his head in his sons curls. As Michael noticed that his friends eyes filled with tears he decided to interrupt this emotional moment, to avoid an awkwardness between them.  
„I’m sorry, but if we stay here for longer the paparazzi will find us, take nice pics of you two and spread them all over the internet...“ he said.  
„Yes, you are right“ James sobbed and stopped hugging his son but never let go of his hand.  
„Daddy, can we get some ice cream?“, Brendan asked  
„Sure, darling, if you want to. Michael, do you know where we could get some?“  
„Yeah, I think there’s one just around the corner“  
Michael let James and Brendan go a few steps ahead to give them some privacy.  
He had always thought he knew James but apparently, he didn’t because he seemed so different to him. As he walked side by side with his son, talking animatedly, he looked happier than ever. His facial features had softened and he looked at least five years younger than he actually was. He was nothing like the James he knew, neither the one from the former movies nor the one he had met in the bar. Life and happiness had returned to him. He experienced some foreign sort of glow up. They grabbed ice cream, went to the park and Brendan climbed around on the monkey bars, James clumsily trying to keep up with him. Michael watched this whole scene with great fun. You don’t see a full grown adult climbing around on monkey bars everyday, do you? But he felt happy for James, as well. He had worked really hard to achieve this goal of his and Michael granted him his success. Even though you couldn’t call this success. This was way more important and emotional. This was his life. His life was literally based on his son. That was likely the reason for James’ blissfulness when he came jogging back to Michael.  
„It’s almost time to bring him back, James“, Michael noticed unhappily  
„I know“, sighed James quietly  
„Do you want me to bring him back to his mom?“  
„No, I think I’ll do that. I feel ready.“  
„If you wish so“  
„Brendan! We have to go home!“ James yelled

On the way back to the house, James stopped at a floral shop.  
„I think I’ll get Anne some tulips. They had always been her favourite and I want to say thank you for presenting me with the trustfulness of letting me see Brendan. It means the world to me. He means the world to me.“  
As they reached the house Brendan said goodbye to Michael and climbed up the stairs to his home. James followed shortly after and rang the bell.  
„Oh, it’s you, James. Good to see you. Hi Brendan! Come to mummy“  
„Yes, I just wanted to thank you for letting me see him. It means everything to me, really...“ He reached out and gave her the flowers.  
„Oh that’s very kind. Thank you. You want to come in?“  
„I don’t really know. You’re sure you want me to?“  
„Yeah, why not? You can read a bedtime story to Brendan, if you want to“  
„Honestly? I’d love to“  
It felt strange for James to step into his home but to feel like a guest. Everything looked incredibly familiar to him. Here, the chair he had always read the scripts on. There, the kitchen he used to cook in. Actually it did not only feel strange, it felt terrible. He tried to hide his deep sadness, sat beside Brendan in his bed and read his favourite story to him- „Beauty and the beast“. „Tale as old as time. Song as old as rhyme. Beauty and the beast“ he finished, but Brendan had already fallen asleep. He gave him a soft kiss on the forehead and went down to the kitchen.  
„He’s asleep“, he said quietly  
„Thanks, James. You want a glass of wine?“  
„No, thank you, I don’t drink.“  
„Really?“  
„Yes“  
„So what have you been up to, in the past two years?“, she asked. So James told her everything. About his problems with alcohol and not eating. She seemed concerned.  
„I’m sorry. I didn’t know that. I didn’t even want sole custody of Brendan. You just seemed so unpredictable so I was worried about him. But as I see you now, you don’t look like that at all. So do you want to see him more often?“  
„Honestly?“  
„Sure“  
„I’d love to!“  
„Next week, same time?“  
„Can’t wait“  
James was already on the doorstep, had given Anne a formal and distant handshake, but turned back and kissed her an the cheek.  
„You don’t know how grateful I am. Really.“  
„It was nice, seeing you again, James“  
„You too, Anne. See you next week, then“  
„I guess“, she said as James stepped out on the dark streets of London. He reached the cab in which Michael was waiting and got in.  
„You two talked quite long, didn’t you?“, Michael asked  
„Yes, was pretty nice. We get on well again“ James answered satisfied.

The next weeks were nothing like the weeks before. Michael didn’t have to look after James anymore. James was the one who looked after the others, just how they knew him. His acting had become incredibly good. They pulled pranks on each other and working had started to be fun again. James saw his son each satuarday and Michael wasn’t allowed to accompany him since he stayed at Annes place for hours after he brought Brendan back home. There even was a new appointment at the court because she wanted to take back the sole custody.  
On the last day of shooting James brought cupcakes for everybody on set.  
„I just wanted to say thank you. The last weeks have been incredible. You helped me to become myself again. All of you. A special toast to Michael, Jen and Nick. You are amazing. Thank you!“  
The farewell was sad but not a proper farewell. They would see each other again at the world premiere, more than a year away.

Red Carpet, Great world premiere, London, months later  
„So what is it like, being back together with your wife, Anne-Marie Duff?“, a reporter asked James, who had put his arm around his wives waist.  
„My life has changed massivly, but at the same time, so much has stayed the same. One thing that has stayed the same is, that we still do not talk about our private life in public. The only thing I can say is, that we’re very happy.“, James answered as Michael entered the red carpet, hand in hand with the love of his life, Alicia, who carried the next love of his life, just beneath her heart. Michael looked at James and felt good. He looked just like he used to. Muscular, healthy, the bright blue eyes flickering in the light oft he cameras. Even his hair had grown back. Just like himself but happier. Soon, they had all gathered on stage. James, who couldn’t keep his eyes off Anne in the audience, Michael, sending kisses to Alicia, Nick, who was kissing Jen who stood right next to him, and all the other cast members.  
„... and now we’re all off to other great adventures, hoping to reunite some day.“, the director ended his speech as the curtains drew close.


End file.
